Training the Heir to the Heir
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Based on prompts from Heir of the Demon and BSwifty1997: Little James is practicing archery with Uncle Ollie when he finds out Aunt Nyssa is coming to visit. A Smoaking Canary one-shot. It's part of the 'Sweet Tooth' verse and follows 'Safe with the Assassin'


**Prompt: **Based on prompts from Heir of the Demon and BSwifty1997: Little James is practicing archery with Uncle Ollie when he finds out Aunt Nyssa is coming to visit.

**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing:** Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **The latest installment of the 'Smoaking Canary Sweetness' series.

"That's my boy!" Oliver cheered as he brought a five-year-old James into his arms for a hug. "Good job, James! You shot the target! Whooo!"

"Yay! I did it, Uncle Ollie! I did it!" The tiny blonde boy giggled and squirmed his way down from the older blonde's arms. "I wanna do it again! Please!"

"Yeah! Come on, buddy. Let's go again. Straighten your bow and aim"

* * *

"Hey, Ollie. How's it going? What - "

"What is my baby boy wearing?!" Felicity shrieked as she and Sara came down into the Foundry. "Is that a mini Green Arrow outfit? What is with you vigilantes and assassins dressing up my son?"

"Babe? Relax. You're so cute when you ramble…and James looks really cute in his new outfit"

"Mama, I look cute!"

"Yeah baby boy, you do but I just…please tell me that's a plastic bow and arrow…"

"Plastic?" Oliver cringed at the on-coming yelling he knew was bound to follow.

"It's real?! What the heck were you thinking Oliver Queen?! I don't - "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Babe, let's just calm down a little…how about we take a seat" Sara jumped in and gently guided the angry blonde to her desk. The Canary silently laughed at the terrified look on the usually brave billionaire's face.

"My baby is playing with real, pointy and dangerous weapons…" Felicity mumbled into her wife's neck as she leaned into the woman sitting on her desk.

"I-I was watching him! He's perfectly safe!" Oliver reassured hurriedly.

"Yeah mama!" James said happily and climbed onto his mama's lap. "I shot da target and Mr. Diggle gave me a chocolate bar!"

"Dig, I thought we said no more sugar today?" Sara chuckled lightly.

"Hey, now…the kid deserved it" Dig defended himself from his spot on the training mats.

"I deserved da chocolate, Mama. I shot da target and I got a boo-boo but - "

"A boo-boo? Where did you get a boo-boo, baby?" Sara jumped in quickly. Her eyes widened when the little boy lifted his sleeve to show his mother the shallow cut on his arm. Not even a second later, she was up and had Oliver pinned against the wall. "Why does my son have a bleeding cut on his arm? And why the hell didn't you tell us about it earlier?" The blonde growled at the grimacing man.

"Sara!" Felicity shouted as she watched the scene unfold. "Let him go…come help me clean up our son's wound"

"This happens again and you're never watching my son again, Queen" Sara muttered as she let him go. Without a glance back, she walked over to her pouting son and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"It was an accident, guys. It's not like I meant for my only godson to get hurt"

"I know, Oliver" Felicity sighed. Sara had set James up on the table and started to clean the cuts. "Hence, why I didn't let my wife kill you"

* * *

"Okay! All cleaned up, James!" Felicity exclaimed with a smile. She gave the five-year old a big hug and let him sit comfortably on her lap.

"Thank you Mama! Thank you Mommy!" he grinned widely.

"I really am sorry guys…I turned around for a second and - "

"Ollie…it's fine. I overreacted before. It could have happened with any of us…I mean it probably never would've happened if you hadn't given my five-year old son a real bow and arrow…"

"I know, Sara. It was a dumb decision"

"I told you not to…" Dig piped up between his continuous blows to the punching bag in front of him.

"Shut it, Diggle" Oliver huffed.

"Well hey, at least James had fun. He hasn't stopped talking about 'Uncle Ollie' and his awesome day shooting at targets. Just be glad that we cleaned up his cut before Nyssa could see. She already doesn't like you so nothing's stopping her from killing you" Sara snorted.

"Auntie Nyssa's coming?!" James asked excitedly. At his mother's nod, he jumped up from his mama's lap and looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Can I put on my ninja outfit? Da one Auntie Nyssa bought me?"

"I don't know if we have enough time to go home and change, baby boy. Aunt Nyssa should be here - "

"Do not bother, Sara. I brought my godson new robes anyway" Nyssa's voice sounded from the entranceway.

"Auntie Nyssa!" James shouted with glee as he ran into her awaiting arms. "I missed you so much! I-I-I practiced with your bow and I shot da target today with Uncle Ollie!"

"You did? Wow, sweetheart! That is amazing" the assassin gushed as she walked towards his mothers. She held him tight as she gave quick one-armed hugs to the women at the hacker's desk before returning her full attention to her godson. "You were able to shoot a target with the foam arrows I gave you? That is quite impressive, James"

"No, Auntie Nyssa. I practiced with your bow and arrows. I shot da target with Uncle Ollie's _real_ arrow!"

"His real arrows?" Nyssa questioned with a conflicted look. "Sara, I thought that you specifically said that James was not allowed to use real weapons until he is a teenager? You took away the gift I gave him last time"

"He's not, Nys. Oliver knows better now so that won't be happening again…especially after today"

"What happened - " Nyssa went silent as her godson proudly showed his battle wound. "You allowed this to happen, Mr. Queen?"

"It was an accident, Ms. Bit - "

"Okay, now. Let's not get into this. Nyssa, it's okay. Sara already warned him and we're good" the blonde hacker intervened at the brunette's angry glare.

"Of course, dear. This is not the time, nor the place for murder with James here"

"Oh my god, Nys - "

"Auntie Nyssa?" James interrupted with a poke to the assassin's cheek. "I don't have my ninja outfit with me"

"It is alright, James. I have a new _League_ outfit for you"

"But I like my old one. I had it for a million years!"

"Hmm…but sweetheart, I brought this one and it is even more special than your old one. Would you like to know why?"

"It's more special? Why?"

"Well, for one…I made it just for you" Nyssa started with a grin and a tight squeeze to the child in her arms. "It is also very special because…it looks just like my own"

"Wow? Really?! Can I please put on da outfit now, Auntie Nyssa?"

"Hey, hold on there buddy. What about your Green Arrow hoodie? I thought you liked it?" Oliver questioned with a poorly concealed pout.

"But Uncle Ollie…I wanna be da Heir to da heir to da heir to da - "

"The Heir to the Heir to the Demon?" Felicity whispered with a blank expression.

"Yeah, that! Auntie Nyssa says I can be just like her when I grow up!"

"Nyssa? What - "

"Felicity, dear…you have nothing to worry about" the brunette spoke gently. "Sara has already told me what I can and cannot teach young James"

"Oh thank god"

"But once he reaches the age of eighteen…I will not refuse him if he asks to learn more"

The expression on Felicity's face was one torn between relief and renewed worry. Her rapid thoughts came to a stop when a small hand tugged on the bottom of her skirt.

"Mama? I won't be da Heir yet so can I wear my new clothes now?"

"I still really like the hoodie" Oliver mumbled to himself. "At least it has a positive backstory…"

"Come on, baby boy. I'll help you change into your new robes" Sara chuckled at both the look of excitement on her son's face…and the defeated pout on the billionaire's face.

* * *

"Hey there, big brother…why the long face?" Thea asked as she and Roy made their way into the Foundry.

"Yeah, man. Why do you look so down?" Roy pitched in. The man led his girlfriend to the extra seat at the hacker's desk and pulled her onto his lap. He shared a grin with Sara and Felicity who sat together in a similar fashion across the table.

"I'm not down" the vigilante muttered under his breath.

"He's just upset that James changed out of his mini Arrow outfit and into a mini Heir to the Demon outfit," Felicity giggled from her spot on Sara's lap. The blonde IT sat contently watching her son practice hand-to-hand combat with the deadly assassin.

The young boy was very quick at picking up new things and copied every one of the woman's movements. Sara wrapped an arm around her wife as she leaned on the arm of the chair to better see her son and her ex-girlfriend on the training mats. "Good block baby boy! Keep your left arm up and ready to defend" she encouraged.

"I bet the little guy gets a hit on Nyssa during this session" Thea said proudly as she watched the 'sparring'.

"I'll take that bet, Thea. Ten bucks al Ghul knocks him down to teach him a lesson!"

"Hey! No betting on my son. And especially no betting _against_ my son" Sara said in mock-anger.

* * *

"I can't believe my little man knocked down the big, bad Heir to the Demon! Heck yeah!" Oliver cackled as he gave an enthusiastic high-five to the little boy.

"Ollie…" Sara and Felicity shared a look and sighed at the older man's antics.

"I am not surprised he knocked me down, Mr. Queen. Sara and I have been training him…under Felicity's watch of course. But if James is to grow up to protect himself and his loved ones, he needs to be as good as one in the League" Nyssa spoke pointedly as she picked up her godson. "Is that not right, sweetheart? You want to grow up big and strong to protect your mothers?"

"Yeah, Auntie Nyssa! And I wanna protect you too!"

"You wish to protect me? Well I am honored to have such a brave protector on my side" Nyssa spoke softly. She was rarely overtaken by emotion…but her love for her godson was just too much sometimes.

* * *

"Nooo! Don't leave yet Auntie Nyssa" James whined to the woman as he wiggled in his mother's arms.

"Baby boy. She'll come back to visit soon" Sara said while trying to hold onto the squirming child.

"Yes, sweetheart. Next time I come by, I shall bring some _plastic_ swords to practice with" Nyssa whispered into his ear as she gave him a firm kiss on the forehead. She followed that with a kiss on the cheeks of his two mothers. "Be good, James"

"I will Auntie Nyssa. Love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart" she said with a smile and couldn't refrain from adding a quick note to Oliver. "And Mr. Queen. Please ensure that your stupidity doesn't risk the safety of my godson again"

With that, Nyssa gave a nod to the rest of the Arrow gang. She made her way out of the Foundry, leaving behind a happy and amused group of friends…except for Oliver who seemed torn between cursing the assassin under his breath and smiling at his little godson.


End file.
